Gundam remnant
by Foxhound1998
Summary: It was the year UC 100 of the universal century both federation and new zeon sign a peace treaty during the treaty signing a rogue neo zeon pilot attacks earth useing turn X, turn A gundam was deployed both suits were stop by the three RX-0 units and neo zeon effectively shutting down both suits it is now UC 2000 turn A Energy was detected operation STAR FALL IS APPROVED
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam remnant **

**It was the year UC100 of the universal century it has been 4 years since laplace box was open and 3 years since the Phoenix incident, in order to prevent further conflict both the federation and new zeon agree to sign a peace treaty but on the day of the treaty signing a rogue neo zeon pilot attack city's around the world using and experimental M.S. turn X, in order to stop turn X both federation and new zeon deployed Gundam turn A. Both mobile suit's were equally match contains were rip apart, technology were destroyed, the moon was shattered it seem like the space colonies were next until 4 mobile suits appeared 3 were the RX-0 units the Unicorn, the Banshee, and the Phoenix and 1 was Sinanju in a neo zeong frame, all 4 mobile suits use their psycho frames to shut down both turn X and A sending them both crashing down on the land they destroyed. The RX-0 units and Sinanju scattered across space waiting to be needed again the earth was left alone to serve as a reminder of what would be known as the dark days of humanity. As time progress everyone in space slowly became new types with this the earth federation or as it was now call the federation strengthened it ties with new zeon by allowing zeon into londo bell and making it a neutral peacekeeping force. New breakthroughs were made so any previously design mobile suits can be brought up to modern standards. People with animals traits start to appear they are accepted by people as an offshoot of new types. It is now the year 2000 of the universal century both governments have watch earth or remnant as the people on the planet called it now, they learnt every thing about the current situation on the planet both federation and zeon considered intervention when they detected a power surge that matches the energy of turn A gundam**

**OPERATION STAR FALL IS APPROVED **


	2. Chapter 2 star fall

**Gundam Remnant: STAR FALL**

**24/08/UC2000**

A Pegasus class slowly moves into orbit above Remnant on the side of the ship was the letter L next to a bell. The two forwarded bays open to reveal its cargo. Drop pods that look like they could fit 4 mobile suit. 4 drop pods are dropped over Vacuo another 6 were drop over Atlas, 5 were dropped over Mistral, 3 were dropped over Menagerie and lastly 7 drop pods were dropped over Vale.

"We all know what's at stake here? Other teams are deployed across Remnant but we are the main force."

As the drop pods Finish re-entry one of the pods had "beacon or bust" printed on the side.

"Our primary objective is simple. Find out what course the Turn A power surge and if necessary destroy it. Our secondary objective take out the White Fang radicals and destroy the SDC mines and cargo shipments."

A pod burst open as a red mono-eye activates.

**[50 seconds]**

"We are not doing this for our respective government we do this for the people. Remember the One Year War, Operation Stardust, the Gryps War, Neo Zeon War, Char Counter Attack, the Laplace conflict, the Phoenix incident and the Dark Days Event. Innocent people died in all of them we do this to prevent needles death."

From out of all 7 pods there was 4 DOM TROPEN, 4 GEARA ZULU, 4 D50C LOTO, 4 RGM-89De JEGAN, 4 RGZ-95C ReZEL, 4 ZAKU 2 and in the last pod 3 RGM-96X JESTA and a Gundam ZATA PLUS A1.

**[20 seconds]**

"FOR THE COLONYS!"

**[5 seconds]**

"Deploy! Deploy! Deploy!"

**Petch Vale**

Rwby Rose a inspiring huntress was walking to Dust Till Dawn when she noticed 7 shooting stars over head she decided to make a wish

"I wish that for a better future one were we under stand each other."

After that she continued on her way.

**Beacon Academy Vale**

The headmaster of beacon look up at the star filled sky reminiscing about the past. That's when he saw them 7 shooting stars were falling towards the outlands. "it can't be them they left this world why would they come back unless... did they detected the injured fall maiden power?" Ozpin pulled out his scroll and contacted his old friend. "Qrow I need you to look into something for me have there been any shooting stars in your area"

"**yea 4 shooting stars were herding to the desert were I'm at."**

"I need you to head to were they land and take and take a picture of them but don't get caught"

"**are you ok OZ? You don't get usually worry about this kind of thing." **

"If I'm right remnant past has just court up to us"

"**remnants past? What are you taking about?"**

"I'll tell you when Ironwood arrives. Just get the pictures and report back I need to confirm this before I do anything"

"**all right all right I'll look into it"**

"tanks Qrow I can always count on you"

**Valcuo somewhere near the shooting stars impact sight **

Qrow keep wondering why Ozpin was worried about the shooting stars. When an explosion cut off his train of though. When he got to the explosion what he saw was giant robots attacking a white fang base. The robot in question were Zaku 2 desert type, DOM Tropen desert type, GOUF custom, and what look like a Zaku 2 but more armoured (Tieren ground type but in this story I'm calling it a Zaku 2 Tieren) all of them had an emblem of a wolf howling at the shatter moon. All that remain from the base was a white fang recruit a female fox Faunus she pleads to the mobile suits not to kill her. The GOUF custom walk up to her it said "Why should I. You White Fang clamed to being doing this for Faunus everywhere and yet you attack innocent people!"

"I.. I didn't know. I just want to stop the abuses that we face every day. Its not our fault that were different! We ask to live in peace but we get treated like second class people! You'll never understand because your human!"

"human am I? Let me show you what I truly look like."

The GOUF open its cockpit and the pilot steps out to reveal a wolf Faunus. "can you look me in the eyes say that again."

The Fox Faunus was shocked the person that attack he was another Faunus. "I'm sorry. My parent escape one of those Dust mines before I was born. We try to like normally but we were abuses every day. I joined the white fang because I wanted it to stop."

The GOUF pilot look down at her being a new type he could sense the pain, the sorrow, the anger and the regret coming off her. "I understand. You wanted to make a difference but you were only one person so you join the White Fang and became a wall but that wall was corrupt it was serving its own purposes instead of helping others I've seen this happen before." Remembering the history of the OYW when Zeon said it was for the independence of the space colonies but it was actually for only Zeon independence. "do you still want to help other? To give them a better life?"

"its all I ever want."

"then how about you join the real fight for the cause and join us."

"why? Aren't I the enemy?"

"your intention was noble but you when about it the wrong way."

"Ok I'll do it"

"good" the GOUF pilot helps the fox Faunus up to the cockpit. "you won't need that mask anymore. Welcome to the Londo Bell Howling Wolf Battalion."

Back with Qrow he watch the entire exchange. He takes the photo of the mobile suits accidentally forgetting to turn off the flash one of the Zaku noticed this.

"Question Mark?"

The Zaku walks to Qrows position

"AH Exclamation Point!"

Qrow quickly ran off

"WE GOT A HUNTER!" the Zaku said

"leave him we got a base to set up for reinforcement to arrive."

Qrow ran as quickly as possible he had to show Ospin what happened.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
